


Things That May Never Be

by jashykins



Series: Jash's Drabbles [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: This collection of drabbles contains ideas of fics I don't have time to write or ideas that wouldn't last an entire fic.Feel free to put in a request or two.





	1. A Reign Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Today I was thinking what would happen if my OC Rin was tasked by a dying Daenerys to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. In my fics the two were friends who usually ended up enemies of some sorts. Long story.
> 
> The two are different in nature while both being of Dragonlord Houses. Daenerys is motivated by her House's legacy to sit on the Iron Throne. Rin, meanwhile, has no real concept of being part of a House. It isn't until her heritage is revealed that she has any sense of being loyal to a House.
> 
> To see her have to tackle gaining the Iron Throne while having such an odd mindset would be more than interesting to explore. At least in my point of view.
> 
> Sadly I don't have time to fully flesh out this idea. So I just wrote a small little drabble to get what could've been out there.
> 
> You can see the fics Rin is featured in [HERE](https://jashcentral.blogspot.com/2018/12/read.html).

I had fallen in love with Khaleesi from the first time I saw her. I had quickly become devoted to seeing her succeed whether or not I ever graced her bed. But her reign had been short. After Drogo died the Dothraki had risen up against her. Rin, a recent captive of the nomads, had fought fiercely beside me and helped calm the Dothraki tide.

 

And what else but calm could they be after the sight Rin had presented? She had transformed into a full grown dragon with three hatchlings clutching at her sides. But that maneuver had come too late as Daenerys Targaryen was already fatally wounded and her unborn child dead. I had admitted the fact I was originally a tool of King Robert Baratheon. In her dying moments she did not hate and forgave me. She still felt House Targaryen should take the Iron Throne and gave Rin that duty.

 

Rin had lead us through the Red Waste and to Qarth. Now she looked from her room onto the city around her while ignoring my presence. Alone with my thoughts I was free to think how ignorant she was of politics. She knew things, but that didn't always translate into caring. It was right to be by her side now if only to make sure of Daenerys' dying wish. Of course there was anothe-

 

"Jorah," Rin said as her red hair blew gently in the breeze. "You argue I go to Astapor. You argue I conquer the Seven Kingdoms. But can't I just as easily make Qarth my home until the proper time comes to conquer."

 

A few strands of her hair managed to catch the light just right and seemed to be made of flames. There were a few blonde strands which complimented her features from time to time.

 

"Qarth is much too far to be good for your purposes." I argued again. "You should be focusing on gaining the support of the Qartheen. There is even a suitor that can offer you much."

 

"I don't want to share his bed."

 

"Just because we have become intimate is no reason to destroy your chance-"

 

"I do not want him because he is a liar. I sense something off in him and have thought constantly about killing him. But I think it would be better if my men see me gaining proof beforehand."

 

Viserion flew onto Rin's shoulder and she pet his head. Drogon and Rhaegal stayed a short distance away from their mother. This woman had decided to name the dragons in a manner Daenerys would've.

 

I looked at Rin and tried to structure my thoughts. I don't know how it came to be we made love that first night. Daenerys' body had been far behind us and we had been traveling for days across a landscape that didn't seem to end. That first coupling had been an accident but the more we met that way, the more real my feelings for her became.

 

I had fallen in love with Khaleesi from the first time I saw her. I had quickly become devoted to seeing her succeed whether or not I ever graced her bed. But her reign had been short. After Drogo died the Dothraki had risen up against her. Rin, a recent captive of the nomads, had fought fiercely beside me and helped calm the Dothraki tide.

 

And what else but calm could they be after the sight Rin had presented? She had transformed into a full grown dragon with three hatchlings clutching at her sides. But that maneuver had come too late as Daenerys Targaryen was already fatally wounded and her unborn child dead. I had admitted the fact I was originally a tool of King Robert Baratheon. In her dying moments she did not hate and forgave me. She still felt House Targaryen should take the Iron Throne and gave Rin that duty.

 

Rin had lead us through the Red Waste and to Qarth. Now she looked from her room onto the city around her while ignoring my presence. Alone with my thoughts I was free to think how ignorant she was of politics. She knew things, but that didn't always translate into caring. It was right to be by her side now if only to make sure of Daenerys' dying wish. Of course there was anothe-

 

"Jorah," Rin said as her red hair blew gently in the breeze. "You argue I go to Astapor. You argue I conquer the Seven Kingdoms. But can't I just as easily make Qarth my home until the proper time comes to conquer."

 

A few strands of her hair managed to catch the light just right and seemed to be made of flames. There were a few blonde strands which complimented her features from time to time.

 

"Qarth is much too far to be good for your purposes." I argued again. "You should be focusing on gaining the support of the Qartheen. There is even a suitor that can offer you much."

 

"I don't want to share his bed."

 

"Just because we have become intimate is no reason to destroy your chance-"

 

"I do not want him because he is a liar. I sense something off in him and have thought constantly about killing him. But I think it would be better if my men see me gaining proof beforehand."

 

Viserion flew onto Rin's shoulder and she pet his head. Drogon and Rhaegal stayed a short distance away from their mother. This woman had decided to name the dragons in a manner Daenerys would've.

 

I looked at Rin and tried to structure my thoughts. I don't know how it came to be we made love that first night. Daenerys' body had been far behind us and we had been traveling for days across a landscape that didn't seem to end. That first coupling had been an accident but the more we met that way, the more real my feelings for her became.

 

"Even if you do prove him a liar, Qarth is not good to stay in." I said. "There is nothing here that would impress the Westerosi people."

 

"I have no name that would impress them." Rin said and stood in front of me. "The only claim I have is through Daenerys Targaryen's dying words. I need to gain the respect and fear of those around me. Qarth is far enough away that I can test my strength as a ruler. I will make this city important to my cause because I exist. Besides, this provides a perfect place when the dragons grow larger. They will have large areas of land to grow nearby. Possibly when they are larger I will start moving west towards Westeros."

 

A smile briefly appeared on my lips before it went away. Rin's primary concern was for her children and not conquest. I hadn't any idea of how easily she could've hatched them unless her magic was just powerful enough. But that still wouldn't answer how she could've amassed such power to begin with. Yet even with her love for the dragons, she was still wise enough to remember her duty.

 

"And how do you plan to get rid of your enemies?" I asked.

 

"With blood." Rin replied with a grin. "But not too much. Just the important enemies that will make the others think more about attacking me."

 

"Even if you do prove him a liar, Qarth is not good to stay in." I said. "There is nothing here that would impress the Westerosi people."

 

"I have no name that would impress them." Rin said and stood in front of me. "The only claim I have is through Daenerys Targaryen's dying words. I need to gain the respect and fear of those around me. Qarth is far enough away that I can test my strength as a ruler. I will make this city important to my cause because I exist. Besides, this provides a perfect place when the dragons grow larger. They will have large areas of land to grow nearby. Possibly when they are larger I will start moving west towards Westeros."

 

A smile briefly appeared on my lips before it went away. Rin's primary concern was for her children and not conquest. I hadn't any idea of how easily she could've hatched them unless her magic was just powerful enough. But that still wouldn't answer how she could've amassed such power to begin with. Yet even with her love for the dragons, she was still wise enough to remember her duty.

 

"And how do you plan to get rid of your enemies?" I asked.

 

"With blood." Rin replied with a grin. "But not too much. Just the important enemies that will make the others think more about attacking me."


	2. Morning After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alloran performs the Andalite Morning ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alloran has always interested me. I love his character arc and would've loved to see how he fared after the war.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a post-war fic focusing on him for awhile. But between figuring how to structure the fic and finding time, I haven't.

[From the water that gave birth to us.] I said and dipped my right forehoof into the stream.

 

The stream was in the middle of my scoop. I had moved here when I wasn't the scum of my people. A more pleasant time when my friends heard me laugh. But war had changed me and corrupted me. Only after the war had been won could I see how greatly my sins had consumed me.

 

[From the grass that feeds us.] I continued and crushed grass beneath my right forehoof.

 

How everyone would love if I never ate again. My people, the ones I had sacrificed for, would gladly see me starve to death. Not that they would ever admit to those silent thoughts. Only Jahar, my wife, could look beyond my atrocities. Only she could see the man before the war. It helped that she, too, had been disgraced alongside me.

 

Now after everything, we were the only two that could listen to each other. Everyone else, even Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, would look at me with pity or anger. I could hardly stand talking to others of my kind now.

 

[For the freedom that unites us.] I said and spread my arms out wide.

 

Freedom? What freedom? Ever since Esplin had crawled into my head I had realized how limited my 'freedom' had always been. Andalite culture was much too structured to allow any freedom. Added to that was how easy it was for us to assign blame to an innocent person. I had put the Andalite-Yeerk War on the shoulders of Prince Seerow. But it had been all of us that had allowed the war to begin.

 

My precious Jahar had been disgraced when I had been infested by a Yeerk. She was more than innocent and it always made me shiver with rage to think of what she had been put through.

 

[We rise to the stars.] I said and looked at the sun with all four eyes.

 

How foolish it felt to say those words. How utterly ignorant they sounded. The stars were not a destination that would save us. They contained horrors that broke even the strongest of Andalites. They had broken me.

 

[Freedom is my only cause.] I continued with the morning ritual. [Duty to my people, my only guide. Obedience to my prince, my only glory. The destruction of my enemies, my most solemn vow. I, Alloran-Semitur-Corrass, offer my life.]

 

I put my tail-blade to my throat and thought of giving a slight twitch. A twitch that would end all the pain. Would give me the end I deserved. When I had committed genocide on the Hork-Bajir that had not been for the people. It had been because I was tired and wanted to go back home. Those feelings had translated into an atrocity my fellow Andalites had never admitted happened. We lied about it being Yeerk Propoganda.

 

I had destroyed my enemies, but at what cost? Now that I was home doubts had started to overcome my mind.

 

I lowered my head and tail. If not for Jahar, I would've killed myself many months ago. But she was asleep and I wouldn't let her wake to a dead husband.


	3. Lady Estreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding herself in King's Landing, Rachel must start to navigate her way to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I saw a picture of Jorah Mormont turning into a bear I've had the idea of a Game of Thrones/Animorphs crossover. At the moment I am writing Consequences of Ice and Fire which is a large sequel series to Rin Duology so...don't have time to do another massive fic series.
> 
> But I have been musing about bits and pieces of how the crossover could go.
> 
> For the basics I've thought about where each of the Animorphs would go. At first I thought of them all traveling together, but then I realized spreading them out would both create tension and a way to explore more plots from the show. So, at the moment, I've decided where they end up in Westeros or Essos needs to compliment the characters.
> 
> Tobias and Ax would be put in Essos purely to help teach Jorah about morphing. Though I am thinking of killing off Ax before Jorah gets his powers. Which means some awesome Ax and Tobias bonding moments before I kill him off.
> 
> Jake would be with Robb Stark. This to better him as a leader. To see what he should and shouldn't do. Robb's fate is a little up in the air at the moment. Going between him dying at the Red Wedding, dying shortly after the Red Wedding, or both end up going to Meereen. Jake has a Rhino morph hence being able to escape the carnage.
> 
> Cassie and Marco would be up North and know of the White Walker threat. Depending if I decide to start the crossover during the events of #19 or not would greatly influence their feelings towards one another.
> 
> With Rachel I wanted to explore more of her tactical side. #37 has still left a very bad taste in my mouth. Showing that while she can be violent and out of control, she also has the ability to reason and survive in a more political arena.

I was being escorted by four men in medieval armor. After I had demorphed they had found me in an area I wasn't supposed to be in. In Bald eagle morph I had flown for some time and ended up in a large city. Nowhere did it appear that any modern conveniences like a mall or simple shoe store existed.

 

I must have gone through a Saario Rip but I didn't remember it happening. Yet it had. The plan had been to rest and then go somewhere I could find out about this part of history. History wasn't my forte and after I got back I would become the biggest history buff in town. I'd know more about history than Cassie did about animals. Maybe.

 

So how did my dumb butt get captured in the first place? Morphing takes up a lot of energy and I had already become exhausted while flying. So the guards had overpowered me and now I was being taken somewhere. To their king? Queen?

 

I finally arrived in a throne room. Near the back was a throne made entirely out of swords where a boy with a crown sat. He was the king of wherever I had ended up. Great, I was going to have to convince this brat to let me go. Beside him sat a woman who must have been his mother. She might even be the queen.

 

"King Joffrey Baratheon, I found this girl wandering where she shouldn't have been." One of the guards said.

 

"What is that you're wearing?" Joffrey asked. "It looks hideous. Don't just remain silent!"

 

"Spandex." I replied and a small groan escaped.

 

The brat looked at me and it took all of my strength not to lash out at him. I did not like being talked down to, especially by a boy that was around my age. He didn't look like he had killed anyone. At least not anyone in a fair fight. But lashing out now would mean at least one of the guards killed me. I had a lot of faith in myself, especially when angry, but there were limits.

 

"We'll just tear it off your body." Joffrey said dismissively. "It must be valuable."

 

"Maybe she is valuable if she's wearing such exotic clothing." The woman said in a soothing voice.

 

"I am." I said sternly. "I'm an Estreen."

 

The woman sounded much nicer than the boy but I was still suspicious. Controllers could sound caring and still kill you. There was no one in this room that I could trust. Besides the lack of friends, there was the fact I would have to pull off being an Estreen. I should've pretended to be something else but my mouth had gotten the better of me.

 

The king gestured for me to continue so I demonstrated. I raised my hand up and concentrated on my Grizzly Bear morph. I concentrated with all my might on a bear paw and hoped it would be the only thing that changed. Very slowly fur started to cover my hand and there was a gasp throughout the room. For a minute the only thing that mattered was my hand.

 

"I am an Estreen." I said once my hand had completed its transformation. "I can change into different animals in fascinating ways. I offer my services to you."

 

"I could use the entertainment." Joffrey said with a grin.

 

I did not like the grin and knew my stay here wouldn't be peaceful. Hopefully it wouldn't be long until I could leave this place.


	4. The Crime of Azor Ahai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont goes to King's Landing as a painful memory breaks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to make this into a full fledged fic but I don't have the time at the moment.
> 
> I partially like the idea due to it involving some artistry with its structure. I do like exploring new ways to tell a story but the problem with that is it takes more time and effort. So I have to really like an idea to decide to play around with structure.

My eyes opened and I looked at her sleeping form. She was as wild as any creature, yet she stayed by my side. Not out of love, but out of duty for her House. Shortly after the War for the Dawn had reached its conclusion, I was set to marry Arya Stark so an alliance could be solidified between House Stark and House Mormont.

 

"It's time to go, isn't it." Arya said drowsily as Nymeria howled from outside.

 

"Yes," I replied slowly.

 

"It won't be that bad, Jorah."

 

We kissed lightly on the lips before getting ready for the long journey. The day before had been spent making sure there was someone to run Winterfell while we left for King's Landing. It had also been spent making sure of our travel route as well as finishing up any pressing matters.  In other words it had been total chaos.

 

Arya had quickly grown used to her role, yet she needed help every now and again. It was like teaching Daenerys all over again. A task I didn't mind as much as I should've.

 

The only thing that kept Arya going was that she would see her brother again. That was the only reason Jon held a yearly feast. It also seemed to be a perverse way to torment me. Though I knew that wasn't at all what the Stark intended me to feel.

 

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Arya said and put a hand on my arm.

 

I merely nodded my head and closed my eyes. She was a fierce fighter and tended to have a scowl on her face. Yet with me and her family, she could show a kinder side. She could laugh and joke like any other woman. Her past would always overshadow her, but she had showed a willingness to move forward.

 

"I will seeing Daenerys again." I replied and my wife had nothing to say.

 

During times of war going along the King's Road was dangerous. It allowed those of ill intent to wait for powerful people to walk right by them. On this road Daenerys had nearly been killed all because she wanted to make love to Jon. I shook my head at the emotions the memory created in me. I didn't like them. Yet I couldn't deny their truth.

 

Arya and I held conversations about nothing important as we made our way to King's Landing. We were married but we weren't in love. Our kisses and intimate touches held the warmth of friendship. Neither of us had been crying out for love as we had lost those we wanted to love in the deep winter.

 

"It's so strange to be somewhere warm." Arya said at one point.

 

"You lived in Essos for some time." I replied.

 

"The only thing that gave me strength was the need to gain vengeance for my House."

 

"Necessity is a strength."

 

Our conversations all began and ended abruptly. Arya was too excited about seeing Jon to concentrate and I was too fearful of seeing Daenerys to feel anything.

 

After many days and nights we arrived at King's Landing. I shivered at the warmth as it disturbed me. It reminded me of Daenerys and the memory of her made tears start to form. If not for my wife's hand on mine I wouldn't have been able to control myself.

 

"Brother!" Arya said as she jumped out of the carriage.

 

Both her and Nymeria nearly knocked the King over. The humans laughed and the direwolf howled in joy. Ghost was sitting still as I exited the carriage. Their laughter nearly sent me crying again. In the war I had lost more than I should've. My eyes had been opened when they should've stayed closed.

 

"Jorah." Jon said after he greeted his sibling.

 

"Your Grace." I replied and my voice broke slightly.

 

"You don't have to call me King. It's odd when anyone does even after all these years."

 

I nodded and followed him. He directed his servants to help Arya into her room. These moments alone with him as we walked toward Daenerys never got easier. Luckily there weren't too many years until I wouldn't have to take this walk.

 

"It's time." Jon said sadly and I nodded.

 

We remained silent as was our way. This time I wouldn't break down. This time I would remain strong for her. But with each footstep maintaining a calm demeanor became harder. Distracting myself with my surroundings didn't work.

 

"Are you ready?" Jon asked as he started to open the door.

 

"Yes." I replied and tried to keep the fear out of my voice.

 

I was fine up until the point I walked in and looked at her. I fell down and begged for her forgiveness.

 

_"You're the one I should have trusted." Daenerys said. "I shouldn't have been so blind."_

 

_Those were the words I had waited to hear for so long. Yet now they filled me with fear. Over the course of the war she had begun to see enemies in shadows. She had driven everyone away from her side. I had tried to deny her madness but it had become hard to do._

 

_"I love you." I told her._

 

_"And you always will." She replied and kissed my lips._

_  
__Even in the depths of insanity her smile and kiss made me think of forgoing the plan. It was Tyrion Lannister who had managed to convince me of what needed to be done. He managed to convince me that the woman I loved was dead and had died long ago. I was the only one who could murder her and had to do so for Westeros. I had to tear out my own heart so that others could live another day._

 

_I took out Heartsbane, a gift from Samwell Tarly, and Daenerys ran a finger down its length. The look in her eyes was intoxicating. Before it would've made me nothing but an animal for her to play with. Now it took all my resolve not to fall into that trap. I would always love her, but she had lost herself. This was not her. Not really._

_  
__In less than a blink of an eye, my sword killed her. It went from her chest, to her heart, and finally left her body. Her final look was a mixture of regret, anger, and understanding. Or maybe I was imagining things to appease my guilt._

_  
__The moment her heartbeat stopped, I pulled out a now flaming sword. Bile threatened to leave me. I had always been destined to meet Daenerys. I had always been destined to fall in love with her. I had always been destined to kill her. I had had no agency in the greatest love I had ever known._

_  
__I was Azor Ahai as a cruel joke by the gods._

 

My body shook but finally I was able to stand. Jon helped me up and without his aid I would've fallen back down. Whenever I was away from here I could push the memories to the back of my mind. But every time I saw her crypt there was no protection for me.

 

After a moment I walked on my own and put a hand on her crypt.

 

"I am sorry." I told a body that couldn't hear me.

 

"I forgive you." Jon replied with the usual words.

 

My breathing became normal and we walked out of the room. Jon and I started talking with each other. Our footsteps lead us to where Sansa Stark, his wife and queen, was making final preparations for the feast.


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen talks with Jorah Mormont about the situation in Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw [THIS](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn1us.denofgeek.com%2Fsites%2Fdenofgeekus%2Ffiles%2Fstyles%2Farticle_width%2Fpublic%2F2019%2F03%2Fgame_of_thrones_season_8_daenerys_and_jorah.jpg%3Fitok%3DHH-XFpX0&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.denofgeek.com%2Fus%2Ftv%2Fgame-of-thrones%2F280144%2Fgame-of-thrones-season-8-premiere-photos-show-worlds-collide&docid=qvWSaBglc4tSMM&tbnid=bOn74Uabe-erdM%3A&vet=1&w=670&h=445&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim) picture and had to write a short Jorah/Dany drabble.
> 
> So glad I had the time to get this one out!

I am Daenerys Targaryen. I am the Dragon's Daughter. I have many titles, each referencing my many accomplishments. I am not a weak woman or else I would have died in Essos before my dragons hatched. So why did I feel weak now?

 

Ser Jorah Mormont, my advisor, walked beside me and gave me words of comfort. He was the only one I felt comfortable with admitting my distress. He had seen me rise from an abused sister to a powerful queen. He knew me better than anyone else and hadn't left my side. If I could inspire that kind of loyalty, that must mean I was worth following. Didn't it?

 

"You don't need to worry, Khaleesi." Jorah said. "Us Northerners are hard to convince, but we are not so dense as to refuse help."

 

Khaleesi. The name was less of a title and more a show of how much he cared for me. It was as if he were sheltering me every time he said the word.

 

"But you said you don't think I should've allowed Jon Snow to bend the knee to me." I muttered. "That I shouldn't have traveled with him."

 

"I have more of an issue with him bending the knee than him traveling with you." He said but I could sense the lie. "Him bending the knee to you meant everything the North sacrificed for independence was lost. How are they supposed to trust him when he gave everything up to an age old enemy? If they spoke with you before he bent the knee, they would have seen a queen worthy of their worship. But now...I don't know how things will go." 

 

It must have been the confusion I was in because I noticed Jorah's jawline. The sharpness of it was sharper than Jon's. Then there was the crystal blue of Jorah's eyes. There was a darkness and oldness to them that made Jon's more pleasant to look at. Yet Jorah's eyes also showed a triumph over his demons and a love that was more pure than I deserved.

 

He must have felt the longing my body burned with as his lips met mine. At first both of us were scared and then I put my hands on his chest. Jorah responded by kissing with the fierceness of a much younger man. I could fool myself later that it was only a momentary weakness and he was much too old for me. That of course I didn't love Jorah because he wasn't right for the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The last Targaryen couldn't love a disgraced knight.

 

But in this moment all that mattered to me was his lips on mine and how much I loved him. With the confusion in my mind I finally realized how much I wanted to love him. How much I wanted to meet the fire in his lips with marriage.

 

Jorah became more certain of himself and put his hands over mine as the intensity of our kisses increased. This wasn't right as I was Jon's woman, yet I couldn't stop myself. The sound of a loud cough broke us out of our paradise.

 

I looked at Tyrion with guilt in my eyes. It had been wrong to kiss Jorah but I hadn't been able to stop myself. Jorah's face was scared as if he had crossed a line but he would be dreaming of that kiss for years to come.

 

"If you are done, Bran Stark has something to say." Tyrion said with a smirk. "It sounded important."

 

Jorah and I followed him. We tried not to look at each other but our eyes wandered on their own accord.


	6. The Dragon's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen is killed and wakes up in an afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a drabble request from lmarina2000 on Twitter who wanted Daenerys to meet up with Jorah in the afterlife.

The smell of the burned bodies of King's Landing filled the air as did the ashes. I had had no choice but to slaughter those below. At least Jon had finally accepted that I was justified in his actions. There were tears wanting to leave his eyes but he held them back as he knew the truth.

 

When Jorah had died I realized my feelings for him went deeper than I wanted to admit. He was a mere knight and I a queen. Queens did not marry knights and so I hadn't allowed my love for him to be known by me. Jon would never be Jorah, but he would do. Our love would be enough to lift me up to new heights.

 

As Jon and I kissed I noticed nervousness in the act. Yet his lips claimed mine in a passionate manner. He would come back to me and there would be no need to kill him. After losing everyone else I couldn't stand to also lose his affections.

 

Suddenly there was a pain in my chest and I looked down. I had been betrayed by one who was supposed to love me! A burning rage started to form in the depths of my soul but the world turned black before I could do anything.

 

The feeling of waves against my body was the next thing I was aware of. The water was so cold and the pain the waves caused so great, that I had no choice but to wake up. I coughed as I slowly, too slowly, crawled out of their reach. The moment the water didn't touch me I rolled over and looked at the sky.

 

The sun was bright, too bright, and I realized I was wearing what I had been when traveling with the Dothraki. In the clothing I had died in there would have been more protection from the shearing heat. All of my body hurt as I managed to stand up.

 

What now? Did I even want to continue exploring this afterlife?

 

I looked behind me and sighed. Maybe it was possible for me to stand here for eternity but that would grow boring quickly. Besides standing still would remind me of how small I was. It would be easier to keep the pain of Jon killing me fresh. The thought of Drogon killing the traitor gave me enough strength to move.

 

Each breath was harder to take than the last. At least I would spend the afterlife in Dragonstone, the home of House Targaryen. There were still so many places of my birthright that I didn't know about. Maybe Rhaegar was here and he could tell me endless stories about his life.

 

I yelled out in fright when I stepped through the doors to the throne room and walked into the town of Meereen. It was lifeless and I wrapped my arms around myself to keep calm. I wished that someone, even Viserys, would run towards me. The silence had been bearable on the beach but here it would kill me.

 

My footsteps soon took me to the throne. Tears started to form in my eyes when I saw Jorah. There was no doubt that this was him and not an illusion. I would be able to tell if I was being fooled. He was much too real to be fake.

 

In his eyes I saw the burning of King's Landing in an entirely new light. While the cries of the fallen hadn't been lost to my ears, now they had a new weight to them. They weren't mere objects to destroy to cause Cersei Lannister to know she was doomed when I came for her, but actual people. I heard a child cry as she was burned while clutching her mother's fallen body.

 

I felt the terror of the women as soldiers raped them and then left them to die. I saw the relief of a woman when Jon killed her rapist. The smell of burning bodies made me stumble and Jorah caught me in his arms.

 

What had I done? Jon was right to kill me.

 

"Jorah," I begged with tears in my voice. "Please forgive me. I didn't know. I didn't know."

 

"Are you a child, Daenerys?" He asked me.

 

"I am not."

 

"Why did you burn King's Landing? Why did you kill countless innocents?"

 

"I wanted the Iron Throne."

 

"We both know that's a lie, Khaleesi."

 

"I was in pain and needed others to feel my pain. You were gone and I didn't know how to go on."

 

"You never needed me."

 

Through my tears I saw his gentle smile. He was the only good thing in this hell and yet he hurt me. He had believed in me. He had trusted in me. He had devoted himself to me and I had repaid him in the worst way. Instead of being the queen he had died for, I had become something dark and twisted.

 

His arms pulled me against him as my tears continued. He ran his fingers through my hair and I wondered why I hadn't allowed myself such pleasures while alive. He might have been a mere knight, but I loved him more than anyone.

 

"Daenerys, you will have eternity to make up for your mistakes." Jorah said and looked gently into my eyes. "And I will be by your side the entire time."

 

"How can you ever forgive me?" I asked him. "After all I've don-"

 

"I love you. For better or worse, I love you to the very core of my being."

 

His lips leaned down to mine and I allowed him a chaste kiss. His kiss felt so good I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

 

"I should have kissed you sooner, Jorah." I breathed.

 

"That is another mistake you have eternity to correct." Jorah replied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest/request a drabble please say so.
> 
> And remember to be respectful in the comments section.


End file.
